When speakers are placed near certain objects, such as walls, the resulting sound field may increase the echo path strength from the device speakers to the device microphones. For example, a speaker nearby a wall may produce a sound with increased bass (low frequency) level due to the wall acting as a speaker baffle. This increased echo strength may negatively affect conferencing/call quality for remote users if the echo becomes too intense for acoustic echo cancellation/suppression to be effective. Unfortunately, if the device's speaker amplifiers are permanently tuned to produce a high quality sound field in an open area surrounding the device, conferencing/call quality may suffer when the device is placed near objects that may intensify the echo path. Consequently, audio quality for both remote parties as well as device users depends on where a user places a device and how it is mounted within an environment.